overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
D.Va/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "I play to win!" Mid-game Swap * "D.Va online." Respawning * "I'm too young to die!" * "I'm back in the fight!" * "Ha! " * "I'm not a good loser." * "D.Va reengaging." * "Press start to continue." * "Extra life!" Using Abilities Defense Matrix * "Defense Matrix activated." * "Get through this." * "I'm gonna have to shoot you down!" * "Routing power to forward barriers." * "Time to raise my APM!" * " " Boosters * "Boosters engaged." * "Taking off." * "Ya!" * " * "Bunny hop!" * "Game on!" Call Mech * "MEKA activated!" * "Suiting up!" * "All systems checked out." Afterwards: * "Game on." * "Now I'll show them." * "I'm back in the fight!" * "I'm back in the game." Eject * "Ejecting." * "Bailing out." Self-Destruct * "Nerf this!" (Self/hostile) * "Activating self-destruct sequence!" (Friendly) Kills * "I still love you." * "Top of the scoreboard!" * "Epic!" * "Are you even trying?" * "Get owned." Multikill * "Kill streak!" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "Winky face!" * "Here comes a new challenger!" * "AFK" * "Aw, yeah!" * "D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0" * "GG!" * " " * "Is this easy mode?" * "LOL. giggle" * "No hacks required." Ingame Triggers When a sniper is spotted *''"Sniper! Don't get caught!"'' When an enemy teleporter is spawned *''"Hey, they have a teleporter." (when spawned/nearby)'' *''"Enemy teleporter located." (if seen by self/teammates)'' When an enemy turret is spotted * "Enemy turret ahead!" (when spawned/nearby) * "Enemy turret's not gonna bother us anymore." (when destroyed by self) Pre-game Lines * "Alright. Game face: on." * "Let's shoot for a new high score!" * "I can't wait to get into the fight!" * "Think you can keep up with me?" * "Ready, player 1." * "I'm going to own all these noobs!" At Hanamura * "Blizzard games? That's so old-school!" * "No one's beating my high scores!" At Hollywood * "This is my kind of city! Lights, camera, action! Pre-game conversations With Lúcio Lúcio: D.Va in the flesh, woo! Can I get your autograph? D.Va: Only if I can get yours, too! I love your new album. With Mei D.Va: Mei! I love reading your journal. I'm so jealous you get to go to all those places! Mei: That's true. I guess you don't get to travel very much. With Reinhardt Reinhardt: I was wondering if you'd sign something for me. It's... throat ... for a friend. D.Va: Of course! Here you go. Love, D.Va. / Oooh, after this match is over. Right now, it's time to get serious! With Torbjörn Torbjörn: laughs Any chance you'd let me peek under the hood of your mech? D.Va: Hey, hands off!" With Widowmaker Widowmaker: Hmph. This is no place for children. D.Va: Who are you calling a child? With Winston D.Va: A giant gorilla! Just like in those old video games! Winston: ...I get that a lot. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Korean 5 4 3 2 1 Attack the objective. Aw yeah 2 Boo, they're moving the payload. BRB Check me out. Securing the point. Combo Combo 2 Clear the area Damage buff Defend the objective. Don't mess with me. Don't give up. Don't worry, I got this. Epic. Enemy spotted. Enemies taking the point. Time to show my skills. Enemy turret. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turrets not gonna bother us anymore. Enemies on the point, let clear them out. Fights not over yet, all we have to do is win this round. Form up. Fully operational. Got it. Hey, they have a teleporter. Healed up. Huge rez I could use a hand. I need healing. I thought you were going to be a challenge. I'll take more of that. I'm going in. I need armor. I'm on a roll. I'm on defense. I've got everything under control. I've got your back. I need shields. Kill streak Korean 1 Korean 2 Korean 3 Korean 4 Korean 5 Korean 6 Korean 7 Korean 8 Korean 9 Korean 10 Korean 11 Korean 12 Korean 13 Korean 14 Korean 15 Last round, this is where it counts. Let's finish this right now. Let's get this payload across the finish line. Looks like another victory. Just a little longer. Looks like I'm gonna have to carry. Minor set back but we can still win this. Moving the payload, let's party up. Move the payload. Multi-kill. MVP D.Va New game plus. New objective, get the payload moving. No fair. No way. Now that's teamwork. Now's our chance, press the attack. Nice shot. On my way. One up. One for my highlight reel. Op, op op, D.Va style Payload moving. Let's all work together. Payloads moving. Get on it. Payloads moving. Let's knock them back. Payload stopped. Let's get it moving. Play of the game. Pocket healer. Ready player 1. Save that for the hall of fame. Set up here. Score multiplier. Shut down. Sniper. Don't get caught. Stick with me and I'll cover you. Stop the payload. Take out the target. Thanks Taking the point. Don't worry. I got this. Thanks for the love. Thanks for your support. That ones for my fans. That'll show them. That's a star performance. There they are. There's no way I'm losing. Attack! They're taking the point. Time to get some kills. This is it. Come on team. This point has my name written all over it. Times running out. Everyone attack. We got this. Don't let up now. We've got this. One more round and we win. What did I get? Why's the payload stopped? Everyone get on it! Category:Quotes